Talk:Cedric Diggory
Breif Summary; Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory was as you know, a student at Hogwarts, and in Hufflepuff. He was a very handsome boy with grey eyes and son of Amos Diggory. Cedric Diggory was chosen from the Goblet of Fire to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament.He had to do three tasks and the last one was very sad.Cedric Diggory died because he was killed by Wormtail on Voldemort's order.Cedric Diggory didn't die in vain, he died beacuse he was kiled once he was hit by the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, ''of which was casted onto the boy by Peter Petegrew, as ordered by Lord Voldemort. 09:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC)''Maria Gergis 09:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Age :He is described as a "burly fifth-year" in the third book, hence he is a sixth year in the fourth book. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :In the third book it is said that Cedric is a fifth-year so he is supposed to be fifteen when he begins the term on the 1st of september ... but that term begins in 1993 so he should be sixteen since he's born in 1977. It would be possible if he was born between 1st of September and 31st of October as it is said here, but in the fourth book, in midd august, when he joins Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys for the World Cup it is said that he IS seventeen already while he is a sixth-year... He cannot be born between the 1st of September and the 31st of October... it would mean that he would have turned seventeen at the begining of his fifth-year and was about to turn eighteen when entering his sixth term at Hogwarts, that's impossible, isn't it? or am I mixing up the dates? :Joan Sian Black 20:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible Hermione was about to turn 18 when she was supposed to begin her 7th year. you just need to turn 11 before September 1st and ur good. Alumeng 20:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in PoA Film I would like to add Cedric's appearance in the PoA film to this article. In the film is a male character playing the role of seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team that gets hit in the storm. This character, though unidentified, is Cedric Diggory. Cedric played the role of seeker in 1993 (when this game was played) for Hufflepuff and whilst the film doesn't state that it's Cedric, the book does and the books are the evidence, not the films. Basically... *Cedric Diggory appears in the Prisoner of Azkaban (book) as the Hufflepuff seeker of 1993. *An unidentified male appears in the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) as the Hufflepuff seeker of 1993. Anyone with common sense knows that this character is used to represent Cedric, just because the film doesn't name him as Cedric doesn't mean he can't be him. If that was the case then Pansy Parkinsons appearances in the films would be in question also, as in the films she is never identified with her name, we just know it's her because of what the book tells us. Patr0nus 19:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I agree, an image would be nice also. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 19:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the Seeker in the PoA film is supposed to be Cedric. But the film's take on the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match diverges from the book: in the film, Cedric fails to catch the Snitch because he is struck by lightning, but in the book he catches it, securing victory for Hufflepuff. Per HPW:CANON, the book is considered a higher source than the film, so coverage of the lightning strike will have to be kept to "Behind the scenes." I don't have a problem with including a PoA image from before the lightning strike in the main body of the article though. ::It has been awhile since I watched PoA, but although they show him being struck by lightning, it seems to me that if the lightning had incapacitated him then he would have been in the hospital wing along with Harry, and there is no one else shown in a hospital bed near Harry or mentioned. Also, Harry didn't catch the snitch, and I thought that they tell Harry they lost the match. The match can't end unless someone catches the snitch, and they didn't say anything about replaying the match, so it must be implied that after being struck the seeker (aka cedric) went on to catch the snitch. --BachLynn23 01:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Pansy is named in the closed captions on the PoA ''DVD, in the scene where she asks Draco about his wounded arm in the Great Hall. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 11:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Main image vote There has been some minor debate over the main image of this article, so I'm starting this vote in order to make the first official decision on Cedric's infobox image. Jayden Matthews18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) File:Cedric.jpg|Current image. File:Cedric Diggory.jpg|My suggestion. Current image (12 for) #This image is straight on, and is more representative of Cedric by showing him in his Hogwarts uniform. I really don't understand the current fad of changing infobox images for the hell of it. The current image has been on the article for over two years in one form or another. The second image could be used in the article under a section heading such as personality and traits or physical description. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 20:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I agree with you.--Rodolphus 20:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I think this image captivates Cedric Diggory much better than the other one and it looks more in-character, plus I think half-body shots are better than full on headshots anyway. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I Agree with this photo because you can see which house he is in and the other looks like a picture taken at a premiere or something --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 21:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #Smonocco 13:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #He looks kinda creepy in that other one.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 14:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #Grunny (Talk) 14:12, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #I think that half-body or shoulder-up shots are ideal as lead images, because not only do they fit more proportionately than close-up headshots in infoboxes (at least in longer articles), but, in addition to showing the character's physical appearance, they give some indication of their style of dress and personality. Think about how much Snape's billowing black robes or Trelawney's shawls and bangles say about their characters. In this case, the Hufflepuff uniform gives a basic idea of the kind of person Cedric was (just, loyal, and fair), and I also think the expression is truer to his character than in the second image. I don't find File:Cedric Diggory.jpg creepy, but the expression feels off to me, like it's more Edward than Cedric. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) #I agree.--El Profeta Vespertino 20:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) #I like this image better than the headshot.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 00:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) #I think this image is quite nice; I don't really see anything that would make me favor the new proposal. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) My suggestion (10 for) #Jayden Matthews 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #–K.A.J•T• • • 20:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #Hmmm, tough choice.Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 07:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #:This image is by far the best! [[User:Robbyfenwick|Robbyfenwick]] [[User talk:Robbyfenwick|Talk]] 10:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #The obvious choice. [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Gryffindor 11:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #The clear winner! [[User:Horace E. F. Slughorn|'The Potions Master']] 12:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #No competion. Arandil 16:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #:No doubt whatsoever as to which is the better image. [[User:Mouldywart|Mouldywart]] [[User talk:Mouldywart|Talk]] 18:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Nerfry|'Nerfry']] [[User talk:Nerfry|Talk]] 18:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #HAWWWWT!!!!! #i concur i think this is a much better image for a profile picture and like whats all this talk about its not cedric's expression? its not like he walks round with the same expression on his face all the time it's still him isn't it? like i said much better picture Bella 10:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) #Imagine your head on the head of Cedric. No changes of body OR expression. that same expression and everything else. I don't know if its just me, but the original looks sort of ugly. Comments I'm suprised this even requires a vote. The suggested image is clearly better quality, and I don't see how the clothes he wears make it any more or less representative of him. Just because the image has been in use a long time, doesn't mean it shouldn't be changed when a better one comes along. And I would hardly consider trying to improve the articles a fad. –K.A.J•T• • • 20:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Personally I feel that it isn't the clothes that make it a better representation only but the expression on his face, it seems more like it is Robert Pattinson out of character during a photoshoot. But yes, the clothes do add to it. He was a Hogwarts student and a prefect and I think seeing him in uniform changes him from all the images of him in the Triwizard Tournament outfit that are used throughout the article, it makes him look smart and it really does represent the character better. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 20:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well technically they are both promotional images, so wether or not he looks out of character is beside the point. Headshots are always better, in my opinion, but that's just me. –K.A.J•T• • • 20:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::The proposed image is a huge improvement on the current one. A image's duration in the infobox shouldn't affect a vote. I don't see how his facial expression in the first one makes him look more like Cedric, just because his face is slightly less expressive. As for his clothes, you can see which house he is in beacuse of the colors of his Tri-Wizard uniform. Plus they were the clothes he was wearing when he died. Given that he was at the end of his education, showing him in his Hogwarts uniform is actually less appropriate.Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 07:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) 2nd image is soooo much better. - [[User:Robbyfenwick|Robbyfenwick]] [[User talk:Robbyfenwick|Talk]] 10:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I can't believe there is any debate over this!--[[User:Vaysey|'''Vaysey]] – Gryffindor 11:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Creepy? I think he looks damm hot! Jayden Matthews 15:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Well it's obvious why it's your preference isn't it? Rob Pattinson fan... [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Second image looks better in the infobox. [[User:Nerfry|'Nerfry']] [[User talk:Nerfry|''Talk]] 18:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Lol. I bet you checked my user page to make sure I was a guy after I said that. Didn't you? Jayden Matthews 18:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :No? the name Jayden's kind of a give away. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Beleive it or not, it's actually unisex! Jayden Matthews 19:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::More commonly male though and the female spelling is usually Jaidyn [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 19:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Didn't know that. A girl in my year had it spelled Jaden. Jayden Matthews 19:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) i am autoconfirmed now Motion carried! Jayden Matthews 17:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) '''UPDATE: Voting has been reopened until a legitimate +3 clear majority is reached. - Nick O'Demus 10:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's been over two years - can we close it as no consensus? In any case, I favor the current image, so that makes it +2. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) DH film The names of Harry Potter's parents are incorrect in the wiki. As I am a new member to the Harry Potter Wiki I cannot change them though I request that an older member does. The names of Harry Potters parents are James and Lily Potter. Thank you, Kennedie What are you talking about? Everyone knows that Harry's parents' names are Lily and James Potter, and their pages are their correct names. Please specify where on the wiki their names are wrong so someone can change it. And also, what do the Deathly Hallows films have to do with Cedric Diggory, and for that matter, what do they have to done with the names of Harry's parents? --AlastorMoody 06:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) In the beginning of the first section of Cedric Diggory's page it mentions that he along with Harry's parents (at which point it uses incorrect names) help Harry get back to the portkey. This is the point that the error is. Thank you 04:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. But those are not incorrect names, because they are not referring to Harry's parents. It means "Harry's parents, as well as Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce. It's not saying their names are Bertha and Frank. If it had meant that, it would have gone like: "... and helped the spirits of Harry's parents, Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce, hold off Voldemort long enough for him to escape." Notice how, if it had meant that and was actually naming Harry's parents, there is no comma after Bertha Jorkins, and there is a comma after Frank Bryce, meaning that those were their names. But instead, it has a comma after Jorkins and no comma after Bryce, meaning it was listing people. Though I can understand the confusion. But I wonder, have you read the book or at least seen the movie? Because it says who those people are in the book. AlastorMoody 05:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) In the Goblet of Fire, Harry states that he heard Cedric's body hit the ground before opening his eyes. The killing curse causes instant death. So why is it that Harry can see deaths. Etymology The article notes that the name "Cedric" comes from Sir Walter Scott's misspelling the name "Cerdic" in Ivanhoe. However, in Chapter 40, there is mention of a character named Father Diggory. 23:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Dan